Traición
by Mitsuki Mori
Summary: Advertencia esto contiene necrofilia, si no os gusta os pido dejen la lectura y vallan a otras opciones en el indice de mi muro ... Gracias...esto solo es una parte de mi Triología ... Una muerte atroz


**Traición**

Los días han pasado, algunos rumores recorren toda la sede sin pudor, sin vergüenza alguna sin importar que el gerente de Londres este presente. Todo se ha convertido en una fría negrura y el fulgor ha desvanecido con el paso de las horas, que pronto se transformaron en días, que pasaron a ser semanas y de ello, a la perdida de la noción.

Los pasillos se habían convertido en un absurdo pero no irónico silencio que desgarraba los oídos de aquellos seres "inmortales", la biblioteca había sido saqueada por alguien "desconocido", un libro en especial ha sido robado ¿Por qué?, también hurtaron una de las listas a la vez que fueron eliminadas, ya no hay más registros de esta persona. Los olores y su ambiente han desaparecido por completo, no se sabe más de este, ¿Qué ha sucedido?

**-Grell-senpai ¿Dónde se ha metido?- **la mirada se nublo con aquellas gotas saladas que comenzaban a surgir de las comisuras de sus ojos, el rubio menor durante el paso del tiempo sin querer había tomado cariño hacía su rojizo senpai, compañero y ciertamente su mejor amigo. Días pasados a la desaparición del carmín; una pelea se hizo presente, aquella disputa fue tan grande que ambos tuvieron que ser separados para que no se hicieran algún daño o aún más importante que quisieran matarse **–Senpai…. Regresa… perdón…-** tapo su rostro rápidamente con ambas de sus manos y con una de estas quito los lentes para limpiar las lágrimas que ahora le estorbaban y le impedían poder ver al cielo tan obscuro. Por alguna extraña razón después de que el carmín había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno de donde pudiera estar el cielo y el ambiente habían cambiado, el cielo ya no era más de un color azul intenso y la sede se volvía monótona. Algunos semidioses de la muerte sabían que la presencia del carmín les alegraba el día en el trabajo aunque en algunos aspectos terminaban odiando lo por los castigos, re-prendimientos que terminaban obteniendo por parte del moreno.

Fuera de ello, aun así el carmesí les alegraba el día, ya fuera con esa sonrisa tan carismática y típica de él, pero nunca más se volvió a ver. Pronto, a la semana se hicieron los rumores "_De seguro se fue con ese tal Sebastian Michaelis" "¿No habrá encontrado a otra mujer….?" "El cambio de departamento"_ Desde rumores realmente fastidiosos asta inofensivas, rumores desde el exterior hasta el interior, rumores que se hacían fuera del reino shinigami o que se hacían dentro del mismo reino. Pero algo no concordaba en todo ese tiempo.

**-Esto no me agrada-** susurra alguien que llevaba días observando la actitud del jefe de London, días después de ver como el moreno evadía los rumores, platicas e incluso comentarios que en específico a él le hacían rabiar con ganas hasta perder toda cordura. Observando desde la cabina la oficina de su jefe habiendo terminado su trabajo.

**-Eric-san…. ¿Sucede algo?-** pregunto el de cabellos castaños de edad mucho menor que su antiguo tutor y recientemente compañero de trabajo.

Por lo contrario el rubio ni por un segundo se había detenido a dejar de pensar en aquello, sus piernas se encontraban cruzadas, la izquierda sobre la derecha mientras su mano derecha tomaba y jugaba levemente con su barba y la izquierda sostenía de su compañera, la mirada tan fija y fría solamente en la puerta de roble, leyendo una y otra vez la placa de oro con el nombre "William T. Spears"

**-¿Qué has hecho Spears?-** susurro suavemente mientras liberaba ciertamente un suspiro de fastidio al no poder encontrar la respuesta a aquella pregunta quizás estúpida para algunos.

**-¿Ah?-** se quedó ciertamente sorprendido por el tan extraño comportamiento de su compañero** -¿Eric-san? ¿Estás bien?- **volvió a preguntar

**-¿Mhh?-** saliendo rápidamente de sus pensamiento alzo la mirada hacía el contrario, que llevaba un poco de tiempo viendo le **–Oh si…si estoy bien…-** separo de inmediato su mano de la barbilla moviendo levemente su muñeca formando círculos en el aire, siendo pequeños revoloteos que indicaban que olvidara lo que había sucedido en aquellos apenas 5 minutos **–Solo me quede pensando algunas cosas-** sonríe y así inclino su cabeza para con la misma mano con la que hacía los ademanes recargar su barbilla **-¿Por qué?-** intentaba tomar un rumbo diferente en la conversación, no podría decir le al joven Alan que sospechaba que el carmín no estaba por completo desaparecido , si no que tenía la creencia de que el rojizo jamás había dejado el reino, si no que pudiera estar encerrado en alguna parte de ese lugar tan grande.

**-Mhhh..-** se quedó ciertamente dudoso, fuera como fuera el mayor llevaba varios días comportando se de esa manera, era más despistado y le parecía realmente extraño que su mirada siempre se posaba en la oficina de William, como si de esta fuera a salir algo ¿Pero qué? **–No por nada… iré a entregar estos documentos a William-san-** le miro y así tomo aquellos dichos papeles del escritorio que se encontraba al lado del de su mayor

**-Ah… está bien..mhh me tengo que dar prisa..-**ríe suavemente, su mente había sido por completo consumida por los pensamientos que tenía desde que su compañero rojo no volvió a aparecer **–Bueno… ve Alan… no queremos que Spears se ponga loco..-** bromeo, aunque en el fondo sabía que él estaba extraño.

Por lo contrario el joven castaño solo asintió levemente con la cabeza y enarcando una ceja encamino hacía la oficina de dicha persona mencionada segundos atrás, dio un suspiro y al estar frente a esa puerta toco tres veces. Nadie contesto ante el llamado, no se escuchaba siquiera un ruido dentro de la oficina del gerente, era realmente extraño y sobre todo "fuera de lugar", sin más con la mano libre tomo la perilla con duda, una duda que daba miedo ¿Cuándo comenzaron aquellos extraños sentimientos? Bueno, todo comenzó aquel día; exactamente el día después de que William había matado a él carmesí. Aquel día el moreno estaba actuando tan extraño

XXX

Esa noche después de abrir sus ojos inconmensurables al tener el cuerpo del carmín sobre sus brazos quien ya se encontraba muerto, cayó al suelo de rodillas y su corazón agitado, un ritmo que desde hace muchos años no sentía, una nostalgia, tristeza, dolor, enojo y rabietas, millones de sentimientos encontrados en tan solo algunos minutos….todo por celos…. Por no creer lo que su afeminado hombre le pudiera decir.

El cuerpo temblaba, desde pies a cabeza, sus manos y brazos sosteniendo el frío cuerpo de quien había matado, la mirada caía sobre el cuerpo inerte. Las lágrimas de igual forma humedeciendo las ropas de su contrario que estaban por completo bañadas de color sangre pasión, ¡Sí! Un pecado lleno de pasión, el nombre del ser ya muerto era pronunciado una y otra vez, repitiendo se a sí mismo –"Yo no lo mate… yo no lo mate… fue ese demonio… fue el…"- estaba por completo loco, la cordura ya no era parte de él y menos la moralidad de su conciencia.

Una sonrisa fúnebre apareció en sus labios **–"Vamos Sutcliff… deja de fingir… hay que limpiarte y luego… ponte un lindo vestido para mi… te llevare a cenar… vamos…levántate"-** Su mente aun no lo asimilaba, parecía trabajar automáticamente, así mismo con el cuerpo en brazos se levantó y camino lentamente hacía la habitación, el arma lo había sacado de su pecho habiendo lo soltado y cayendo al suelo.

Al dejar el frágil cuerpo sobre la cama lo miro, aquellos dulces labios estaban en un suave color morado y sus ojos cerrados, como si este no estuviera muerto sino en un sueño. Las manos del moreno estaban acariciando su rostro y aquellos largos cabellos rojos que se enredaban en los finos dedos del ser estoico, pronto con agilidad y gran maestría fue desabotonando el saco de color marrón seguido por la camisa ambas ropas llenas de la sangre del afeminado hombre escarlata, el pantalón habiendo sido retirado y pudo admirar aquella lencería de fina tela. Su sonrisa se hizo presente de una forma tenebrosa, se levantó y camino hacia su baño, en una pequeña bandeja coloco agua algo tibia y dejo caer un trapo en está así volviendo a su recamara donde yacía el carmín.

Se encontraba limpiando el cuerpo de su amante afeminado, o por lo menos hasta el momento en que lo mato era su amante, el trapo húmedo bajaba lentamente desde su mejilla hasta el cuello y del cuello al vientre donde noto aquella zona lastimada al a ver atravesado su Death Scythe, dejo aún lado el trapo junto con la bandeja de agua y de entre sus cajones más próximos a el saco ciertamente lo imaginable, su mente lo sabía pero se resignaba su corazón lo entendía pero se negaba.

Alcohol, ungüento e hilo y aguja.

Cuatro simples cosas que ahora le servirían como nunca antes, vertió algo del alcohol en la herida para que se "desinfectara" y así seguido el ungüento creyendo que eso lo ayudaría a sanar, observo la aguja y con sus dedos índice y pulgar la tomo para luego insertar el hilo en este, hizo un nudito y así comenzó a coser el vientre del carmín **-¿Te duele?-** pregunto al aire, esperando la respuesta de su contrario, respuesta que jamás se escuchó **-Me alegro-** no tardo mucho cuando dejo el vientre y parte del pecho cocido donde había sido atravesado.

Dejo todo aún lado y una vez más sus dedos se entrelazaban en los cabellos tan largos y finos color rojo pasión.

Inconsciente por reflejo y acción se acercó a los labios del carmín los cuales empezó a besar con dulzura esperando que este lo siguiera, pero lo sabía y no deseaba entenderlo este no reaccionaria al beso, sin importar lo que sucediera no pasaría nada. Los labios del moreno fueron despegando se y fue dejando un camino de besos sobre la comisura de los labios del rojizo hasta la oreja, fue subiendo y luego bajando para llegar al cuello, ninguna acción, nada presente, el cuerpo del ahora ya muerto estaba desnudo y un William desalineado estaba apuntó de cometer una locura.

Las manos llegaron con gran maestría tocando todo el cuerpo pálido de la parca roja, con un dedo bajo la fina tela de color rojo dejando al descubierto su miembro, la piel seguía en su color natural pero al paso del tiempo se volvería morada. Poco a poco se fue subiendo a horcajadas del carmesí y sin saber lo que realmente sucedía comenzó a besar el cuello lentamente dejando chupetes en todas partes, donde pudiese alcanzar sus labios. Sin embargo la mente y el corazón del moreno tenía una fuerte pelea, su mente le replicaba que aquella parca estaba MUERTA y su corazón se negaba a escuchar lo que su cerebro le pudiera decir, las manos del moreno acariciaban sus caderas y pecho, dos de sus dedos pellizcaban los pezones de su contrario, esperaba algo pero ese sonido nunca apareció.

Pronto sin darse cuenta el al igual estaba desnudo y así mismo se recostó sobre el pecho de su amante muerto **–Estas frío….-**susurro para luego besar le una vez más **–Te daré algo de calor-** dijo contra los labios de este, su mano derecha fue acariciando su cadera y pierna hasta llegar al muslo donde apretó con suavidad y luego soltó para seguir el camino hacia la entrada y estrecha cavidad del pálido ser rojizo.

El momento que el moreno y su cuerpo tanto deseaba se hicieron presentes, por fin se encontraba dentro de la cavidad de ese ser, **-Ah..-** un gemido traicionero salió de sus labios mientras sus manos sujetaban la cadera de este, así comenzó a hacer un suave y lento vaivén pero el otro cuerpo simplemente no reaccionaba, inerte, frío, sus labios morados, ojos cerrados el corazón ya no latía un sueño eternal **–¿Por qué no gimes?..-** jadeaba mientras seguía moviendo se al compás del sentimiento y latido de su corazón, quien latía con gran rapidez y nostalgia **–¿Por qué no gimes?-** grito con fuerza mientras las envestidas se volvían cada vez más bruscas, habiendo dejado mordidas y chupetes en el pecho y cuello **-¿Por qué no gimes?...-** grito arqueando se, se había logrado venir en el interior del carmín llenando su entrada, pero aquel sentimiento no desaparecía en ningún momento; golpeo con fuerza la cama a ambos lados del cuerpo así pego su frente contra el pecho de su contrario y sollozo **–Por favor…. No me dejes… deja de fingir tú no estás muerto Sutcliff…..SUTCLIFF…-** grito con gran fuerza

XXX

**-Ese día… realmente… era diferente…-** susurra suavemente el de cabellos castaños estaba totalmente dudoso en entrar, no deseaba por ninguna manera, aquel día había comenzado a tener un fuerte dolor de pecho y no eran por las espinas de la muerte

XXX

El moreno había llegado como era una costumbre muy temprano a la sede, su mirada no se dirigía a nadie y siquiera por educación había hecho una parada para saludar a quien pudiera encontrarse tras su camino hacia la oficina, el paso que solía ser tranquilo y rápido a la vez ahora estaba siendo un paso firme lleno de terror y de gran velocidad para poder llegar a esa oficina y de inmediato encerrarse en aquel frío lugar.

Al entrar su mirada estaba en los últimos papeles que la parca extravagante le había entregado en ella se notaba la pluma roja que nunca dejo de utilizar cuando era debido y por regla ser con tinta negra, en la esquina de la hoja un dibujo con un corazón y dos iniciales típicas, dos iniciales que siempre estaban en sus hojas "G&W" su mirada se había quedado perdida en ese dibujo, al igual en esas hojas una pequeña nota con un "Te amo William" y a la vez dos hermosos y rechonchos dibujillos caricaturizados representando los a ambos.

La pluma entre sus largos dedos tratando de corregir las cosas escritas en el reporte pero le era imposible, la letra, el color, la esencia que emanaban esas simples hojas; todo…todo…todo le recordaba que él era el culpable, que él era el causante de la muerte del hombre afeminado de cabellos rojos escarlata como sangre.

**-William-san..-** toco una vez, pero nadie contesto, suspirando levemente volvió a tocar **–William-san… ¿Esta aquí?-** aunque su pregunta era algo tonta le era algo extraño que el moreno no estuviera o bien que no contestara ante la primera llamada, después de todo este era un hombre de grandes responsabilidades que de inmediato contestaba para no tener ningún retraso.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de su jefe se extrañó demasiado, pero también en ese momento recordó que algunas veces salía ya fuera a juntas de la sede o a revisar que todo marchara en orden en la sucursal, así mismo sonríe suavemente sin importar que pudiera suceder, realmente solo deseaba dejar las hojas que necesitaba entregar para terminar su trabajo y su turno, pero al entrar quedo inmóvil, lo que sus ojos veían no podía creer lo.

**-¡W…William-san!- **grito con gran fuerza, ya era tarde así que realmente nadie le había escuchado y menos atendido a lo que pudieran ver, corrió con tanta fuerza y jalo al moreno.

El ser frío se encontraba en la orilla de la ventana con sus brazos extendidos, la brilla podía abrir las cortinas que tenía en las ventanas viendo se en una imagen tan imaginable, este estaba a punto de suicidarse desde su oficina.

**-¡William-san! ¿Qué está haciendo?-** grito con gran fuerza después de jalarlo hacía su cuerpo y caer junto con este dejando lo ya a salvó pero este de inmediato comenzó a llorar, intento preguntar y saber lo que este tenía pero…el jamás hablo, solo veía al cielo alzando su mano como si quisiera alcanzar algo.

El remordimiento del pecado lo consumía y tan solo llevaba algunas horas con aquel sentimiento. ¿Qué era peor? La muerte o vivir toda la eternidad con ese sentimiento.

XXX

**-Ese día…-**susurro suavemente.

Dudaba el querer entrar, no soportaría una segunda vez ver aquella escena, su mano en la perilla mientras pensaba si entrar o no, pero pronto la puerta le había sido arrebatada por el otro lado, lentamente alzo la mirada para encontrarse con aquella persona que ahora estaba día y noche en sus pensamientos, queriendo saber la respuesta del porque deseaba cometer aquel suicidio.

Las miradas se fijaron, se entrelazaron como dos desconocidos -…- el de cabellos negros intento hablar pero no pudo, el moreno sonrió con gran tristeza y alzo su mano para apoyarla sobre el hombro del joven chico que en ese momento le brindo algo de su apoyo sin saber que él se había convertido en un asesino. Dando un suave paso volvió a bajar la mirada y así movió al chico para poder pasar, esas acciones parecían durar una eternidad, el corazón del menor latía tan rápido podía ver en los ojos de su jefe que gritaba y suplicaba por ayuda aunque este no lo dijera.


End file.
